Blood Lust
by bemystar
Summary: Edward breaks the rules for the first time in decades. How does Bella take it?
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Lust**

I stood there, frozen in shock, trying to take in the scene that lay before me: Edward bent over a lifeless human girl, completely drained of blood.

As soon as he saw me, he froze too – looking stiff as a rock, and wary and ashamed, as if he had been caught cheating on an important test by the principal, but a hundred times worse. He laid the girl's body down slowly, gently, staying in place, but turned to me.

"Bella," he said with a shaky voice. "This isn't what you think it is."

I desperately wanted to believe him, to believe that what I was seeing was just my mind playing tricks on me, but his wide, crimson eyes told me otherwise. And what scared me the most was what I saw buried in them: blood lust. Toward me. He'd told me the reason he didn't want me hunting with him; because he lost control when he tasted blood. I could tell that right now, he was fighting very hard to restrain what little control he had left in him.

I backed away slowly, unsure of what to do. He seemed to feel the same way. "I'm sorry, Bella," he whispered just as I started running back out of the woods to my house. But I couldn't run fast enough to erase the vision, now etched in my brain, I had just witnessed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N:** I know you guys were all, "what? Just one chapter?!1" so I decided to add on to it. I'll probably switch off point of views if I continue it.

* * *

**EPOV:**

I hated myself for doing it. I truly hated every fiber in my undead being for doing it, but it was too late.

It wasn't my fault the girl happened to be strolling in the woods at the exact same time and place I was hunting. Once I saw her – a small, weak looking human with blonde hair and wide blue eyes filled with terror, body poised to run – I couldn't help it. I wasn't Edward anymore. I was a monster, the monster always hidden within me. It was only unleashed when I tasted blood… and so much more vicious when it was human blood.

She was frozen for a second, every one of her thoughts diminishing; I thought she was unconscious, but then she turned on her heel as fast as I had ever seen a human run. But, of course, I was faster. I sucked her dry in only seconds. I couldn't even try to describe how_ good_ it tasted, especially after so long….

And then the worst possible thing happened: Bella appeared.

I didn't know how she found me, or why she was looking for me in the first place, until I realized we were only a little ways away from her house. She must have heard the screaming…

How stupid am I? I had to choose this particular day to hunt near the woods right next to Bella's house?

I dropped the girl's body, pale and still and dead, gently.

It took every bit of strength and will to keep myself from attacking Bella, too, which would just be… unbearable. I couldn't bring myself to think of what the consequences would be. I held my breath, although it didn't help much.

Bella stood a not-so-safe distance away with an expression that looked similar to the girl I… killed. Another wave of depression hit me. I wanted to die at that moment, too. What could I say or do to make anything better?

"Bella," I started. I could barely contain my voice. "This isn't what you think it is."

What a pathetic, pitiful thing to say. I took a few steps back. She was overwhelming.

Her eyes closed for a second, and her face went bone white… almost as pale as me. Then she just walked – eventually accelerating to a run – away.

I sat down. I don't know how long I stayed like that, wallowing in self-pity, until I got up and started digging.

Destroy all evidence. I buried the body, feeling numb, and then headed home.

Jasper would just love this. It was my first time ever slipping up since I came back to live with Carlisle, but this… this was just so much worse. We would have to move. But what about Bella? She probably hated me. A well deserved hatred, too. What was I going to say to her? To my family? Maybe I should just slip away, unnoticed… no one should have to live with a creature like me in their lives.

* * *

**A.N:** Well. I hope you enjoyed your daily dose of angst. Pleaseee comment if you guys liked it, or hated it, or whatever.

_P.S. the last sentence might be a hint for what happens next._

SHHH! Okay, that wasn't me. That was a robot. No hints.


End file.
